joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Amora the Skunk
Amora the Skunk is a baby girl skunk that fell from the sky in AD after a tedious battle against the "Darkness", as she portrayed as "Light" in Ictistopia. History One day, in an unknown dimension, probably inside the space fabric of Ictistopia, there was a great battle between light and darkness. This light was "a glowing tailed creature gifted with greater longevity and a newborn's appearance". This darkness was "a furious creature that seeks to conquer many worlds with its dominant grip". After a long hour of fighting, the Light was overwhelmed by Darkness. The Darkness defeated Light with a large dome of dark energy, causing Light to be blown away to another fabric of space. Light, during its entrance in the AD's sky, it reverted to its bloodline form: a very cute baby girl skunk! As she was falling from the sky, she started to cry loudly, with her red tears swelling up. She crashed on the grasslands of Ventilus , left half-dead. At that night, a crepuscular hedgehog noticed the unconscious baby girl skunk. He picked her up and said, "I must go tell Solar about this. I need Josh and the others to help as well." Then he went to Josh's castle. He reported to Josh about the baby and gave her to him. The next day, the others noticed the baby and they decided to take care of her. Rey showed his emphasis on taking care of her. He shows Amora a "fellow" baby girl skunk: Ashley the Skunk. She senses something peculiar about her, due to the Amulet of Lumen that Ashley possesses, but decided not to reveal the truth about her true personality and form. As Rey continued to take care of her, she feels very happy, but didn't become obvious of her true form. She felt what it was like to have her "fellow" baby girl skunk as a friend. She becomes close to Ashley. Since a mad scientist came to abduct Ashley once again, he was in the verge of success because he overwhelmed the heroes using his sarcasm and sick ruses to gain the upper hand. As he was about to capture Ashley, Amora transforms into a seraphic baby-like skunk and fires a large arrow at the capture net, cutting it apart. She explains her true form and her origin, and Rey accepts her state. She defeated the mad scientist by firing 5 large arrows at his robot, causing it to explode and the scientist being blown away. Amora talks to Rey. After a long conversation, Rey told her if she will stay in AD. However, due to the pressure in her task, she rejected the offer and told Rey that she will drop by once a month. Then she returned back to Ictistopia. Personality 'True Form' She is a compassionate, sweet, and level-headed creature. She is also serene. Due to her pure heart, she gains the title of "Pure Platinum Heart". She always helps others in need, even if it costed her life. 'Baby Form' She doesn't have a visible personality as a baby form. She has visible traits, like cuddly, charming, cute, sweet, and cheerful. Abilities She possesses the power of light. TBC Weaknesses Being a creature of light, she is naturally weak against her antipode: darkness. Forms TBA Trivia TBA Category:Skunks Category:Females Category:Babies Category:Ancient beings